The thrill of Flight, a Flygon TF
by Trolgon
Summary: A boy named Valon suddenly turns into a flygon, when he's captured by a trainer he is conflicted of ether staying loyal to his human nature or to give in and officially become loyal in its trainer.
1. Running Away

I adjust the position of my body in order to get comfortable, I then press the power button on the remote, I hear my TV crackle, I begin to admire the antique mahogany furniture and the yellow wallpaper accompanying it. The channel of course is on HPL-TV or Hoenn pokemon league TV if you want to say it the long way. I watch as several challengers attempt to beat the champion, Steven.

"Maybe this one..." I keep telling myself, but they all end up getting sweeped by Steven's Metagross.

"Anyway how rude of me not to introduce myself, my names Valin, Valin Richardson, and I am aspiring to be the league champion. Being 13 years old I am the legal age in which my parents can't withhold me from going on a journey. My dad died when I was very young and it's my last day of school. I am just about to complete the 8th grade. And tomorow I'm going to go to the lab in order to pick up my pokemon from professor Birch. Well thats me! " I utter to myself, call me a psychopath but I tend to talk to myself... ALOT and refer to myself in first person, it almost seems when I think I talk to an imaginary audience, but anyway I hear my mom calling.

"Valin! breakfast, NOW!" I hear Mary Rihardson yell at me, a.k.a MOM. At that second the heavenly smell of food travels to my room, I then run to my room at the speed of light to be greeted by a plate of poptarts, As I start eating my tower of delicacies my mom decides to shower me upon her words of wisdom.

"You ready, for that quote unquote journey of yours?" my Mom snarks.

"Uh Huh?" I ask skeptically, picking up on my mothers sarcasm.

"Yeah" My mom continues a long awkward stare that makes seems further away than a regular meter would be for a slowpoke.

"Um I'm going to go to my last day of school," I pause, "My LAST DAY" I make sure to point that out. I start to walk toward the door as my mom happens to interrupt me.

"YOU!" she points her finger at me " you will never amount to anything, do the world a favor and don't spawn life."

With no reply I slam the door behind me, I made sure that that shut penetrated deep into my moms soul, I hated her with all my might. She destroys every hope I have. She wants me to be a lawyer or something like that. I would kill myself if I had to lead a life like that. In my little intro there I may have seemed cheery and all, but in truth, my life is worse than the smell of a Muk. I have absolutely no friends at school, and I mean none. Not like even one person I can rely on. NO ONE. I continue to walk past the other kids as they have fun with their pokemon, and their friends as well. My mom would never let me own my own pokemon... I let out a sigh of regret and walk through more of the humble streets of little root. All the small homes and oak trees fill me with regret seeing the same old, until I see a turn to route 101. If I continued straight I would finish my one last day of required school. Or I could turn left and start my journey right now, carefree, all the zigis and pooches wouldn't be a problem. _No_, I think to myself, _One more day, you could do this._

I continue to walk straight and I see the one and only Kyogre Middle School, or KMS for short. They're three schools in little root, Groudon Elementary, my school, and Rayquaza High. The high school was for the other 85% of students who did not want to pursue a career in Pokemon, but simply use them as a mere hobby. Rayquaza High looks so fine being made out of adobe brick, I am almost tempted to quit my pokemon journey just so i can go there. But it seems our district put all of their money in those two schools because KMS looks like a prison. A school made with cement walls that have the color of fresh powdered snow. The color of those blue playgrounds that you see in horror flicks for the metal workings near the windows and pipelines. And lets not forget the tainted pitchblack windows to keep them perverts out of our campus, yeah great school!

So I get to the school, and walk inside seeing the same old lame mud colored carpet and boring grey walls(Yay!). And, as expected the taunts begin.

"Hey, Valon!" That was May, the most popular kid in school, but her tone was pretty non aggressive, so I decide to go over to our gloomy library and have a little chat.

"Hi?" I started to walk away, until she reaches out for a handshake.

"I am May Birch" she shook my hand, why is she introducing herself to me? When all she did for the past 8 years we were together at our school was bully me."i think we need a fresh start." She pauses, "I can give you personally a starter pokemon, would you want that?"

" Oh hell yeah I do" I foolishly buy into her lies, and my reward? The strongest throat punch a man or woman can ever conceive.

"Your mom is right," she snarks, " If an idiot like you would believe I can actually treat you decently exists, it shouldn't ever spawn life."

"H - How did you hear that" I gasp for air.

"I'm your neighbor dumbass," May responds, finishing me off with a last kick to the chest, "how else?" As May and her friends leave I ponder about my lack of love toward me and I shed a little tear. Except one person stayed.

"You okay?" she holds her hands to me, I grab them and feel myself be lifted literally and morally. "My name is Dawn, yours?"

"Val - Valon," I respond bewildered by her beauty, She had long silky blue hair, she was around 5' 5. She wore a loose fitting yellow beanie, to an addition of having maroon eyes of a goddess, she wore a grey tank top, and a short cut dark blue jean.

She releases a giggle and runs to her class, which reminded me I had my own classes to go too.

The rest of the day was boring as per usual, We had our preparation for graduation, All the teachers teaching us how to walk on the stage and in what order. The whole 3 hours of actual school felt literally like a harden Metapod battle. Slow, boring, and pointless. We then finally line up in the main hallway. I was, unfortunately assigned to be right in front of May, who was punching me the entire time we were lining up. She also said some pretty nasty things to say about my penis and my intelligence. Just listening to her awful voice made me want to beg to arceus to just get me out of here. Those words hurt of course, but absolutely nothing was able to keep me ready for what I heard next.

"You, see Valon, all those people waiting, you see your mom in that crowd," we stared together through the window, countless support from parents to their children, my mom wasn't one of them "All of them are just. like. your. mom." She pauses in order to see my welling face "Just absolutely no one would want to have you, you see thats why I bully you, to make scum like you hang itself, before it can spawn. S-" that was enough for me I deliver the strongest punch to her face, I hear a crackle as she topples unconscious to the ground, I notice all the eyes of students and teachers looking at me in disgust, but dawn showed more of a smile, knowing that my bully would never bully me again. But that currently didn't matter cause the VP was already running towards me, I am left no choice but to run. I run past the campus supervisor, I run past the school gates, past rayquaza high, past all the oak and children. Then I finally get to the turn I was waiting for, I take that left and continue running. I must've run of course because I know longer felt a trail under my feet. I must've been running of trail for like 20 minutes because when I collapsed I had absolutely no idea where I was.

"Great." I pant, "I am lost, woopadoopadeedoo." I sulk for a moment until a vision dawned upon me. "I" I stop to give a strong laugh "I AM FREE! HA HA! GET ME NOW MAY! DAWN! MOM! HA HAAAA!" I drop my self to the ground and make an angel from all the decayed leaves. I then lay myself and relax. The trees this far from 101 are taller than they are closer to the actual trail. I notice a poochyena hide under a log probably hiding due to my scary appearance.

"Don't be scared" I say calmly, and pick a few berries from the nearby tree. The poochyena than approaches me and smiles.

"Poochyena!" the poochyena exclaims as it runs toward me, happily eating the berries from my hand.

"You know what, you are going to be the first pokemon!" I declare " Welcome!"

The poochyena's happy mood turned sour faster than May's mood changes learning she has a zit. i quietly laugh at my own joke as the poochyena runs of fast.

"I take that as a No?" i took that as a no until I noticed all the other taillows and Zigzagoons doing the same thing. I then saw a legend, a mew.

"Mew?" The legendary approaches me with a grin on it's face.

I continue to hold out the same berries, my face was expressionless, in shock of mew's presence. The Mew approaches me into a incredibly close distance, and starts to eat the berries out of my hand.

_Mmm those pecha berries are absolutely DELICIOUS!_ I think, but those were not my words. _Hi my names is mew!_

I back off in fear, "What do you - keep away from my head!"

_Ahh don't worry,_ Mew continues _I'm simply talking to you using my mind,_ Mew gives a little chuckle, _How else can I commune with you, Mmmmmmmm. Ah AH _The cat thinks for a moment, and as if it found the cure for cancer, sounded excited and happy, even in my brain. _How about a little wish?_

Me being in shock of meeting the cat for the first time I didn't understand how cool this really was. Than I finally got it. Mew... talked to me...

_Now you appreciate me... I haven't talked to a human for maybe around a hundred years, consider this "Once in a lifetime" as you humans call it. The Mew levitates around me in a playful manner. You want the wish or not?_

"Hell yeah I do."

_Your wish is granted,_ The mew than simply chuckled, and sat down on the rock near the berry tree

"Wai wha-?" I suddenly felt strange and different, Then out of nowhere my skin started to have an excruciating burning sensation and starting to have a slightly rubbery texture. and It also started to become less sensitive and thicker . "Mew how in the world is thi-" I am cut off when I start to grow causing my bones to crackle. My posture then changes when my body grows and then becomes something in the shape of squash. my head being on the tip. I suddenly lose my legs and arms as I feel a long tail coming out from my former tailbone and elongating to a tail 3/4 my size, the tip then splits into 3 points like a maple leaf. The whole process being painful the painful in a way that I have never felt before. The transformation continues when 2 pair of bones which later protrude from my spine turning into wings. "MEW ,WHAT HAVE YOU DO-" I stop talking when my face starts to elongate. and my ears becoming even longer than my head. My mind completely was shocked when my vision enveloped in red, as 2 red cups were on my two eyes that were now far apart splitting on to both sides of my head. Still having no arms or legs I attempt to make a base for my self but the only thing I was able to do was waddle my spine and uselessly flapping my wings. I then feel two frog like legs forming. And two stubby arms that were just as long if not even shorter than my human arms, then 3 fingers poke out in an again maple leaf fashion. They were 3 fat fingers with claws gnawing out of them. I was a Flygon, becoming 6 times larger than a human and my sight has a red tint to everything.

"Mew, Mew, **you're be - a - utiful"** Mew declares, except mew said it in poke speak, at first it seemed foreign but then suddenly felt a hundred percent natural to me.

"Flygon fly!" I say not knowing what I said at all, "not!"

Mew sensing my confusement responds, **"Good you now fully learnt Pokespeak, now time to delete your knowledge of the english language, don't worry, you will still sorta understand english at first and in time you will be able to fully understand it. But you will never ever learn how to write, read or talk in the human language."**

**"You bastard!"** I felt my subconscious morph in language, I no longer tough in english but in pokespeak, I thought I couldn't be more of a pokemon until I felt a little strange, I felt new... Animalistic feelings I have never felt before, They started to slowly take over my train of thought.

**"Oh I'm editing your behavior"** Mew hums as if he have just gotten all A's on a final exam.

**"G - Great..."** I start feeling a bit wheezy.

**"That's right... Sleep"** Mew chants, **"I have... to fix some of the problems in your wish, Be back in a jiffy."**

**"I, I didn't wish for this."** Everything then became pitch black.

* * *

**Ta Da! The prologue to my very first original fanfic, Im open to suggestions. If you needed any help to understand why some things were bolded, It represented the Human translation of Pokespeak. I really worked hard on this so if you have anything negative to say don't be mean because I worked really hard on this. And this chapter isn't my greatest because I really don't like introducing expect a 5k chapter next time instead of a 3k chapter, anyway Peace.**


	2. Damn it Aeron!

"Hmmrargh," I attempt to stand up, realizing that I'm still human. I look around to see that I'm in bedroom, the mahogony furniture, the yellow striped wallpaper, and a ton of my pokeposters were still intact. "Ohhh, that was one interesting dream to say the least, it felt so, real though." I start to get up from my bed, and the moment I touch the hardwood floor, I start to fall indefinately into the blackness of the former floor. _Wonderful _I think to myself,"IM DONE WITH THESE DREAMS GODDAMNIT, JUST LET ME GO" I start slapping myself to wake up as I fall into the deep abyss. "This is merely a dumb dream!" I started getting a bit hysterical. "Wake up! -" I hit a floor, must have been the end of the hole. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to cry from pure exhaustion from the dreams I have just experienced. I start to pick myself up as I see Flygon staring infront of me.

"Hello" It simply says.

I wanted to freak out, but I was done with that after what I went through, so I decide to simply say a little hello back for good measure.

The flygon simply chuckles a bit, "We aren't freaking out, were done with that, aren't we?"

I was shocked, the flygon knew everything I was feeling, "How did you-"

"It is simple," He says, I am you."

"Wha?" I question, "Then why are you a -"

"Flygon?" he then gives another one of his chuckles " I'm sorry to interupt" he yawns " But this conversation bores my brains, let me just get to the point, I don't have much time." He coughs , as if preparing for a speech "You see, you are in your own psyche, soul if you will" he pauses "quite a dark place, don't you think?" The flygon chortled"The name is Aeron by the way"

"Valon" I quickly respond. I look around at the dark world that I was in, I saw painful memories of the death of my dad, but most importantly I noticed how noone really cared for me except my dad, I had noone. Looking back at the pain, I start to sniffle a bit.

Aeron responded to the pain in a manner of sarcasm. "Yep, it is one shitty place for me to live in don't you think? I will have to settle though." he pauses "Let me continue, I am a personality implant implemented by mew to help smooth the transition of becoming a pokemon, and if you are confused that is the simplest way of me to put it"

"Wait so all that, that wasn't a dream?" I start to ponder upon what happened, I mean all of this feels so real that it can't be a dream

"Damn, Im out of time" Aeron was starting to rush himself, stuttering in his speech, he then pleads "Listen, you will be woken up soon, just act natural and don't do anything stupid, I promise we will meet again soon." Aeron then fades into the darkness.

"WAIT" I yell, I have so many questions -. Everything starts to churn as Aeron dissapeared. I started to slowly wake up and find myself not where I was before, but at Birch's pokemon lab. The lab was full of flashing lights with an assortment of pressure gouges and monitors, all of which seems to run like clockwork. I attempt to get up frrom the bed I was and I realized I was still a flygon, I attempt to get up from my bed with my stubby arms but instead I plop on the ground. Which I manage from the ground to get on my hind legs, leaving some lab equipment toppled due to my tail. _Damn you mew _I think to myself, In hopes of him hearing me. At that moment i hear the sound keys jiggle into the keyhole of the door. Someone was coming, I take a quick look at the mess I made behind me and I panic a little, but it seems the person has already opened the door, I panic again but the words of Aeron slip into my mind once more. _Don't do anything stupid_ I decide to stand still.

"DAMN IT" the proffessor bellows "This is exactly the reason why I hate letting in WILD pokemon," he takes a look at me and smiles "But, by logic I should probably be scrambling for one of my pokemon in this bag to get you in a pokeball, but honestly, you seem pretty tame to me"

As if by instinct of my previous nature, I geek out on him not caring he couldn't understand what I was saying **"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ITS THE FAMOUS PROFESSOR BIRCH, PLEASE CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH" **to him it probably sounded something like 'flygon fly'.

"Alright, alright calm down, your being more rambunctious then my annoying fans." Birch chuckles.

_So much for being natural _a voice in my head snickers, I pay no mind to this as I try to gather my thoughts. _ I don't want to become Birch's pet dragon, I need an escape plan, but I can't survive in the wild, I can't even fly, and it's in my god damn name! _I notice Birch take out what looks like to be a red and white orb, It is a pokeball. _I can't go into that thing! _ I think to myself, _It is damn scary_. I decide to growl a bit to throw him off, but then the red surrounds me and I start going inside the orb. I enter a somewhat simulated enviroment of a sort of meadow. It was quite relaxing if you ask me. _Damn, this is nice_ I thought,It is nice to have a pleasant feeling after all of this.

Time really flew by in the ball. I barely remember what I did. There were some berries that I ate, I found a few spots in which I slept in. I didn't sleep on my back like I used to, I slept like a poochyena or a purrugly would, which was a strange position for me, but it was comfortable none the less. I was rudely interrupted when the simulation was destroyed because, I was sent out of the pokeball, in which I heard the highly familiar voice of a snarky mid-age teen. It was May.

"Oh daddy the flygon is sooo cute, where did you find him" May squeeled.

"Well, he was on the side of the forest and I though-"

"Yeah Yeah the story got old very fast, so do you have my pokemon" She seers in almost a disrespectful tone.

"Well," he pauses, showing a bit of disgrace at his daughters actions "I promised you first pick out of my 3, Torchick, Mudkip, or Treeko."

"Can my friends have any" may questioned

"Well, I promised a few pokemon to others.."

"YOU SAID YOU WILL GIVE SOME TO MY FRIENDS!" she yelled loud enough to make even an exploud deaf.

"Fine, Fine" the professor gives in.

_Jesus what a weakling _a voice in my head chimes in _damn it, _I reply to my head, _I don't know if your Aeron or not but shut your stupid mouth!_

_It is Aeron, and jeez, don't have to be so mean about it. _ Aeron snarks _Im just trying to lighten the situation. _

2 new friends walked through the door, a girl named Mara, and another one with the name of Kiyo. I recognize them beating me up on graduation day.

"We have arrived!" The two girls bellow there annoying voices in unison

"WERE GETTING OUR POKEMON TODAY!" May then gives a squeal as all the girls gather in a circle to jump around like they always do. Me just being able to gain my footing I stand on my two hind legs, I stare at Birch and Birch looks up at me. We both are thinking the samething, the girl needed some straightening up to do.

"Well, daddy won't you hand us our Pokemon?" May gives a fake smile.

"Sigh, do you want the Torchick, Mudkip, or Treeko?" The proffesor grumbles

"Hmmm," May gave a quick glance at all three of them, "I'll take Torchick!"

I look over May's shoulder and see both Mara and Kiyo fighting over the remaining two pokemon. Suddenly however there attention goes to me.

"Eww, what is that thing?" Mara shrieked

"I Hate the look of it it looks like some sort of stupid bug," She then pauses and spits in disgust at my feet," It is gross"

Disgusted by there stupidity I growl at them, They back off in fear.

"Ehh, it is a bit aggressive" Birch chuckles "I'll drive it to his habitat in the desert once I'm done with my research here, it mustv'e gotten lost or something, It is no place for an aggressive Pokemon near civilization."

_Good job, _Aeron snarls, _your gonna get us in Pokemon Control if your gonna be such a douche to everyone. _I decide to simply ignore him, maybe he will shut up if I did. Suddenly, a figure walks though the door. It was surprisingly Dawn.

"Hey May, I suppose a pokemon was saved for me right?" Dawn asks

"Nope, me and Mara got it before you could even do anything" Kiyo responds

"Yeah!" Mara adds "we aren't backstabbing traitors likes some people"

"Alright girls settle down, but Dawn, we have left you nothing!" The girls laugh as they leave the laugh with there three Pokemon.

"Ouch," Birch chuckles, "Don't worry about them I'll find something in this lab of mine. Look around and I'll be right back."

_Shhh, Shhh, listen this is your opportunity, cuddle up to her, be nice. _I stop to think about how creepy that would be if she knew who I was, _ Eww gross Aeron, _I retaliate _No you __imbecile that is not what I meant, just try to get her to like you so she can take you out of here, might as well have a trainer who can get you powerful, then just being a dingus outside of route 101. _

For once Aeron had a point, if I am going to be a Pokemon I must get strong. But, the pain is that I just want to be home, away from all of this. For once I even wanted to see my mom. I wasn't a Pokemon and I won't be one for the rest of my day's and I definitely won't be domesticated by some trainer, No, I will get strong, but then strong enough to face mew. I go up to Dawn who hasn't had her attention on me yet, I walk up and stare at her waiting for her to make a move. She then notices me

"Oh, what a cute Flygon!" She cooed, Damn it why do people think I am cute!

As birch was walking up the stairs from his basement he said he doesn't have anything but poochyenas and zigzagoons. "I would stay away form that guy, he growled at the others a little while ago."

"I dunno, he seems pretty tame to me" She says as she goes to scratch my ear, I hate to admit that I liked it.

"Listen, I have nothing for you so why don't you simply take the Flygon?" Birch Chuckles "You look like a reasonable pair.

"Really you mean it birch?!"

"Yes, I promised you one you take him, I have no use for him anyway." Birch then goes to a counter to grab a pokeball. "As I promised" I am then surrounded by red again. I was in the poke ball, I was her pokemon.

* * *

**Well, that was almost a year without this story getting an update, which is sad because I am in high school, and people get very busy in high school. It took me a week to write this chapter simply because it is so damn hard to reorient yourself to what you planned to do in the story, hell I had to rewrite a ton because I forgot a ton of plot points. I feel that I should push myself to continue even though I only have one follower, and hopefully I can get into a few communities as i continue to write this fanfic. And like before don't be afraid to give me any negative criticism, just don't be mean about it :3.**


End file.
